Arktivus Brevon/History
History Freedom Planet Pre-Freedom Planet Prior to the events of Freedom Planet, Lord Arktivus Brevon was a powerful Intergalatic Warlord, and the most powerful enemy the Chasers faced. He is also responsible for the death and/or corruption of Torque's former crew, including his formers Captain. As a Warlord, Brevon has led his army in destroying hundreds of worlds that he believes could pose a potential threat to his own planet, which was, however, now in jeopardy as a result of his constant warmongering. Igniting Civil War Three days prior to the events of Freedom Planet, Brevon's ship, the Dreadnought, was attacked by the Chasers in orbit of Planet Avalice, and was forced to make a crash landing. Despite the damage to his ship, Brevon and his forces were in no way broken. He quickly came up with a plot to steal the Planet's greatest (and only) source of energy: the Kingdom Stone, and use it to repair and repower the Dreadnought. His plot was to manipulate the Kingdoms of Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang into waging war with each other so he could steal away the Kingdom Stone in the confusion. To that end, Brevon invaded Shuigang, killing the King and brainwashing his son, Dail, into obedience. Theft of the Kingdom Stone Brevon had Prince Dail hire his Half-Brother, Spade, to steal the Kingdom Stone from it's resting place in the Ancient Temple in Shang Tu, and pretend to take it to Shang Mu in order to pin the blame for the theft on them. He also misinformed Dail that it was Mayor Zao who was responsible for the death of his Father, and manipulates him into sending his Sky Battalion against Shang Mu. Brevon also dispatches his top General, Serpentine, to make sure no other Chasers were left to foil his plans. Unfortunately, Torque was able to escape Serpentine's grasp, thanks to the timely arrival of Lilac. Chasers Among Us Regardless, Brevon continued with his plans, and Shuigang's attack on Shang Mu was a success. The only danger he runs into was a group of Rogue Warriors attempting to kill him, but he easily defeats them. Serpentine then contacts him and informs him that they have the Kingdom Stone. Brevon immediately orders Serpentine to take the Stone to the Dreadnought and have the ship's warp drive refitted as quickly as possible, as he was more interested in getting off Avalice. However, it is brought to his attention that Torque was still alive, and has recruited help in the form of Lilac, Carol & Milla. With all of them detained in Shang Tu by order of the Royal Magister, there was no way to reach them without exposing their operations. So Brevon orders them to be captured the instant they leave Shang Tu. Confrontation Brevon's patience pays off, as Torque was released from Shang Tu and was soon captured by Syntax and the Absolution, and taken to his Base of Operations in the outskirts of Jade Creek. Lilac storms the Base alone in an attempt to rescue Torque, but is captured by Lord Brevon himself. He then immediately tortures Lilac to get Torque to admit that he was the only Chaser left, but he was more interested in Torque's resolve and Lilac's determination, preparing to execute her along with her friends as soon as they were captured. Unfortunately for Brevon, his plan backfires when Carol and Milla attacks the Base with unexpected help from Spade. They manage to free Torque and Lilac, but Brevon cuts off their escape. After a confrontation with Torque, Brevon attempts to have them all killed. However, thanks to (possible) sabotage by Spade, the Base is destroyed as Brevon, Torque and his friends manage to escape. Preparing for Liftoff With the destruction of his Base, Brevon returns to the Dreadnought, which was approaching readiness to launch. Much to his surprise, Torque and his friends have managed to rally the armies of Shang Tu and Shang Mu against him. His anger rising, Brevon orders Dail to send the Shuigang army to battle, then orders his own troops to "find the Commander and his pets and tear them to shreds". He also tells them to "leave their brains intact if possible", stating he might use them for something. Despite this, however, Torque and his friend manage to board the Dreadnought just as it began to lift off. Brevon's Downfall Brevon tries everything to stop Torque and his friends: unleashing the full force of his army, opening the air locks and even cutting off the Ship's life support systems. All of his efforts failed, and even an upgraded Syntax and a super mutated Serpentine were not enough to stop them as the Warlord grew more desperate. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her bio-mechanical monster has her attack her friends as well. Milla is defeated and falls into a death-like coma, but this only enrages Lilac and Carol, who immediately storm the last of Brevon's final defenses and confront the Warlord himself. After a fierce and chaotic battle, Brevon is defeated, but the Kingdom Stone was destroyed in the process. What's more, Brevon was nowhere to be found, and Lilac admits she couldn't stop him from escaping. It seems Brevon managed to slip away aboard the Absolution before the Dreadnought was destroyed, and is still out there somewhere. Milla's Story In Milla's Story, Brevon doesn't turn Milla into a monster. Instead, he ambushes Lilac and Carol and knocks out the Wildcat in the process. Later, he is confronted by Milla, who managed to make it past the last of his defenses. Brevon tries to breaks the young Hound's spirit by telling her that he had killed Lilac earlier, offering her one final chance to leave, but Milla refuses. After a chaotic battle, a pestered Brevon breaks out his damaged Power Suit and attempts to kill Milla by choking her to death, but she is saved by Lilac, who immediately defeats the Warlord. The rest of the ending plays out just the same as Lilac & Carol's Stories. Freedom Planet 2 After his defeat, Brevon fled from Avalice aboard the Absolution, with credit for his defeat going to General Gong. Despite his absence for the past 2 years, his actions that resulted in the Kingdom Stone's destruction had also resulted in the awakening of Merga, who now seeks vengeance by unleashing Bakunawa. Along with the threat of Merga, the remnants of Brevon's army continues to strike at the Three Kingdoms, possibly under Serpentine's command. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Category:Brevon Subpages